


[Artwork] Beyond The Night

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Concept Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Manip, Near Future, Post Episode: s05e20 Enemy at the Gate, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: Teyla is taking a nightly walk around the fields of New Athos, thinking about how much her life is going to change with the impending birth of her second child and how she will raise this baby with its father gone back to earth...





	[Artwork] Beyond The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fanart for a little fic I'm currently writing. Stay tuned!

[](http://abload.de/image.php?img=teylawalld6jal.jpg)


End file.
